


Облачное море

by Mariuelle



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Illnesses
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сознание боится пустоты.(c) Поль Валери, французский поэт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Облако

Жеан только кажется мягким. Кажется, да и то не всем. Не всем и не тем. Мягким, пухлым, как опустившееся для мимолётного отдыха на землю облако.  
Попробуй столкнуться с этим "облаком" в бою. Подавит и силой физической, несомненной и умом холодным, расчётливым, недюжинным. Сбросит легко на землю обмякшее тело врага, посмотрит прохладно и забудет.  
"Мягкий? Нет."

У Локки на этот счёт своё, категоричное и не терпящее опровержений, мнение. Локки никогда не высказывает его вслух, потому что не считает себя обязанным объясняться кому бы то ни было. Плюёт на всякую откровенность с высоченной башни, говоря проще. Молчит он ещё и оттого, что сомневается, что кто-нибудь, кроме него самого, его услышит.

***  
\- Рухнул, как всегда, - заулыбался Джабрил, едва Локки поравнялся с ним. Заулыбался всем своим широким лицом, ухмылка добрая обозначилась в уголках губ, в чёткой линии скул.

\- Не помнится, чтобы я спрашивал, - буркнул Локки. Вымотался, как собака, ещё разговоров не хватало.  
Джабрил свой. Испытанный. Проверенный. Друг? Нет, что-то рядом, довольно близкое и слишком далёкое.

\- Подумал, может, тогда? - сделал ещё одну попытку Джабрил, ухмыляясь весело.  
Замечательная улыбка у этого парня, расцветает внезапно на смуглой физиономии; с плеском и искрами выпрыгивает из горла к губам, как серебристая рыбка из тёмных волн.  
Будь Локки впечатлительной барышней...Лорой, будь они неладны, женские имена!..без устали, с красочными вздохами, любовался бы на ямочки, абсолютно детские впадинки, вспыхивающие на щеках матроса, на полоску, крупных, как бобы, белых зубов... Жеан не допустит. Ни в этой жизни, ни в любой другой. Да и сам Локки ничуть не чувствует себя барышней - благодарность Высшим силам! - и терять драгоценное время, разглядывая всякие там "ямочки", не имеет никакого желания. И потому только с чувством сплюнул. Мысленно. Корабль не раковина, позеленевшие от времени доски не одобрят лишней влаги. 

Впечатлившись беспорядочным водоворотом своих мыслей, Локки кивнул коротко Джабрилу и без раздумий оставил и матроса, и его улыбку за дверью каюты. 

Жеан спал, отвернувшись к стене. Локки невольно, со сдержанным смешком, провёл мысленную параллель "спящий Жеан - отдыхающая гора". Но неужели они ещё не достигли того уровня дружбы, когда мысли товарища видишь, как свои собственные? Или со спящими этот приём просто не действовал, так как Жеан и не подумал шелохнуться. 

\- Чудовищная невнимательность, - громко заметил Локки.   
Жеан, не открывая глаз, отмахнулся от голоса друга, как от надоедливой и не представляющей ничего из своего щуплого существа мухи. Но к верным топорикам не потянулся ни одним пальцем. И на том спасибо. Локки свою жизнь ценил.

\- Это ещё что такое? - удивление, почти весёлое. - Размахался.

\- Да, - Жеан соизволил отозваться. - Катился бы ты, приятель, колобком...

\- ...через реки и моря... - Локки подхватил сонное ворчание друга, нараспев продолжил.

\- Чтобы осуществить это поэтическое "через моря", тебе сначала за борт придётся скатиться, - голос Жеана принял практически миролюбивый оттенок, а потом он и сам развернулся в гамаке, неуклюже натягивая заменявшую одеяло засаленную матроску на голые плечи. - И однажды ты скатишься, Локки. Я слишком хорошо знаю звёздные дороги, которые ты чертишь в своей дурной голове. Заглядываешься на море, бросаешь какие-то сентиментальные глупости про "вечность чёрную" и "тёплую пустоту"...

\- Пустота мягкая, как пух, - Локки отвернулся. Они всё же слишком хорошо друг друга знали. Слишком. И мыслей не скроешь, теперь ясно. - Быть может, в пустоте - покой, Жеан? Не придётся мотаться больше по морям, искать способы выжить, всё новые и новые. Провальные заранее. Смотри, какие перспективы открываются! Занятные.

\- Я не узнаю тебя.  
Жеан уже говорил это однажды. Локки на мгновение почудилось, что на него пахнуло горячим смрадным дыханием той таверны..."Серебряный фонтан", кажется?..где он оправлялся от ранений. Оправлялся ли? Хлестал выпивку, тонул в ней, тонул в ощущении безысходности, своей ненужности. Тогда-то Жеан и сказал впервые за долгие годы дружбы эту режущую, как ножом по живому, фразу.  
"Я не узнаю тебя".

..."Я устал. Я очень устал".

\- А я узнаю себя. Я такой же, как и всегда, - бросил Локки, отгораживаясь от Жеана нарочитой сухостью в голосе. 

Жеан вздохнул:  
\- Локки. Сказочки про пустоту и благодатную тьму... Сопливые излияния. 

"А как же Эзри?"  
Локки знал, что друг замолчит, закроется, как в плотную раковину запахнёт створки, стоит ему только произнести имя той, которая, наверняка, всё ещё занимала мысли Жеана. Той, которая была прекрасна в бою...и в любви, наверное. Той, с которой Жеан испытывал тот же прилив сентиментальности, в котором он упрекал товарища сейчас. Нет, он не станет столь беспощадно играть на чувствах. Имя он называть не будет.

\- Когда-то ты восклицал о ещё более сопливых вещах, нежели я теперь, - пробормотал Локки. Не удержался. Как и обещал: без имени. - Куда делись те времена?

Взгляд Жеана, серебристо-прозрачный со сна, застыл неподвижно где-то на уровне пояса Локки:  
\- Истлели в трюме вместе с ней. Ты ведь о ней?

...Умнее будет промолчать.

Жеан всё-таки поднял глаза, улыбнулся невесело уголком рта:  
\- О ней. Жестоко, Локки. Это в тебе твои звёздные дороги шумят. Я им не верю. И пустоте твоей хвалёной не верю. Ты не скатишься в пропасть. Я тебе не позволю. Ей уже позволил, чудовищный промах.

\- Звучит замызганно, как дешёвые признания на ярмарочных представлениях, - фыркнул Локки. Он оттаял наконец, смягчил взгляд, позволил ноющим костям выбрать себе точку приземления. Место рядом с Жеаном казалось наиболее выгодным. Тёплым, во всяком случае. И мягким. - Сентиментально, Жеан.

\- Не слишком. В самый раз пропорции.

...Время ритуала чётко соблюдено и выверено постоянными повторениями. Подразнить Жеана немного, а потом с чистой совестью вскарабкаться на спину развалившемуся в гамаке другу. Один из тех моментов, когда Локки радовался, что габариты товарища внушительней его собственных.

\- Джабрил будет удивлён, - буднично вставил Жеан. Голос чуть приглушён из-за тяжести свернувшегося сверху Локки. - Если зайдёт.

\- Ты каждый вечер это повторяешь.

\- Всякий раз представляю себе его лицо.

Лететь через через моря-океаны расхотелось, звёздные дорожки отступили на время, освобождая место мягким пухлым облакам.


	2. Паруса и перья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кто надеется, тот спасён.

Лучше всех с парусами управляется Джабрил. Управлялся. Пока серьёзный Жеан не проверил эту гипотезу, решившись взять урок у парусного мастера. А решился он, когда ему решительно, до чесотки в пальцах надоела собственная расхлябанная бездеятельность. 

\- Даже кот кажется более опытным моряком, чем я, - глухо - чтобы не услышал Локки (мало ли откуда появится, вездесущий проныра) - пожаловался Жеан Джабрилу, кивая на вольготно расположившегося у подножия мачты Короля. Котёнок, почувствовав шерстью взгляд корабельного товарища, довольно шевельнул ухом и распушил тоненькую шёрстку, приосанившись. По всей видимости, он действительно ощущал себя заправским мореходом. Сказывалось пиратское воспитание на "Орхидее". 

Джабрил фыркнул бы на жалобы Жеана, весело фыркнул, может, даже по плечу похлопал ободряюще, но он так и не смог - даже спустя столько времени - побороть недоверие, хуже рома обжигающее его горло каждый раз, когда в поле его зрения возникала мрачная фигура здоровяка. 

Но учеником Жеан был способным, и Джабрилу скоро пришлось смириться с тем, что корабль благодарно отзывается на прикосновения надёжных крепких рук мастера Таннена.

*****  
Локки же упрямо не собирался пробовать себя в роли терпеливого ученика. Он умел профессионально завязывать морские узлы, и восхищённой похвалы Джабрила ему было достаточно, чтобы счесть себя полезным. Но, решив в один из слишком серых дней, что ему становится чересчур скучно болтаться по каюте в унисон с качкой, Локки выбрался на палубу с лицом заправского пиратского капитана, в тщательно очищенном, но криво заштопанном камзоле, в шляпе с пушистым чаячьим пером, лихо сдвинутой на затылок, и Джабрил с Жеаном почти синхронно закатили глаза. 

\- Это новая игра, да? - осторожно поинтересовался Джабрил то ли у Локки, то ли у Жеана, то ли у пространства между ними. - Я хотел сказать...ты опять Оррин...я думаю..?

\- Во имя Тринадцати, что это за кошмар городского портного на тебе? - Жеан был более прямолинеен, и вещи его интересовали материальные. - И откуда ты перо это замызганное извлёк?

\- Король вчера поймал чайку, - отозвался Локки. 

\- Бедная птица...

\- Но ты видел бы этот прыжок! Мальчишка бесподобен!

\- Король - кот, а не мальчишка.

\- Кошачий мальчишка. Ты знаешь, мы могли бы выучить его втираться в доверие к блестящим господам и избавлять их от лишнего груза. Драгоценного груза...

\- Выдумка, обречённая на провал. Где ты в море господ найдёшь? А до суши ты можешь...

Жеан осёкся, виновато прикрыл глаза:  
\- Чёртов Страгос...чёртов яд... Прости, Локки, ради всех богов... Иногда мне кажется, что я просто не могу сдержаться. 

Локки безразлично передёрнул плечами, погладил кружевные манжеты:  
\- Ведь это правда. Ты говоришь, я могу до суши не дожить? Если я проживу ещё неделю, это уже будет дьявольски удивительно. Мы ведь даже не знаем, какие побочные эффекты у этого яда.

Жеан вздохнул и сделал шаг к Локки. Брови его двумя тёмными птицами собрались у переносицы:   
\- Я думаю, что именно из-за твоей отвратительной покорности, мне и стало казаться, что у нас нет ни единого шанса.

\- У меня нет шансов, - поправил Локки, улыбаясь слишком безмятежно, чтобы Жеан мог терпеливо смотреть ему в лицо. - Ты сможешь продолжать жить, будто меня и не было...

\- Если бы у нас не было шансов, - прорычал Жеан. - слышишь, Локки, у нас! - ты не бегал бы сейчас с этим вычурным пером на голове! Ты лежал бы пластом на койке, заваленный бутылками с выпивкой и молчал бы, мечтая умереть скорее. Или прыгнул бы за борт!

Локки поморщился, потянулся рукой к перу. Задумался на мгновение, потом погладил мягкий пух:  
\- Ты цепляешься за всё, лишь бы сохранить эту безнадёжную надежду на моё чудесное исцеление. Дай своей несчастной голове отдохнуть, бедный Жеан.

\- Если бы это была голова, Локки, - горько пробормотал Жеан. - Если бы это была голова, было бы намного легче.

Король недовольно пискнул, когда Жеан, направляясь в свою каюту, наклонился подхватить его на руки.

\- Бестолковый оптимист, - с сердитой грустью буркнул Локки. - Даже не знаю, как он останется без меня...

\- Ты...правда думаешь, что умрёшь? - нерешительно спросил Джабрил.

Локки фыркнул, игривым, элегантным жестом распрямил перо на шляпе:  
\- Все умрут рано или поздно. А людям нашей профессии суждено умирать раньше всех...

Джабрил, сумрачно вздохнув, отвернулся к борту. За бортом плыли белоснежные пушистые облачные перья. Лазурное небо сливалось с нежным зеркалом водной глади, и было совершенно неясно, где граница между небесными и морскими облаками. 

Локки запрокинул голову:  
\- Мы сравнялись со скоростью ветра. Ты бесподобно ставишь паруса. К ним словно облака цепляются и подгоняют.

\- Это Жеан, - проворчал Джабрил, всё ещё поглощённый тревожными мыслями о яде в крови товарища. - Он сегодня утром попросил меня научить его за парусами следить... Я и не думал, что он такой ученик способный.

\- Я уже давно это понял, - протянул Локки. - Он всему старается жизнь облегчить. Если, конечно, перед ним не его будущая жертва. Даже паруса у него получаются...облачные.

Локки помолчал, потом перегнулся через борт, так, что Джабрил даже испугался: а вдруг друг решил ускорить свой конец...

Но Локки только стянул с головы шляпу, аккуратно снял перо.

\- Кто надеется, тот спасён, верно?

Брошенное перо, вопреки заданной Локки траектории, в воду не упало, а, кружась, деловито отправилось вверх. К облачным парусам.


End file.
